TaiJutsu Madness
by XxYunikuna UtsukushixX
Summary: Jinzo betrayed her. He betrayed everyone. Now Kyuseishu's out for blood and revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story as an apology to a fellow poet. Hope you enjoy Hidden Flame :). (I couldn't come up with a proper name for this story)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. If I did, it would be a hardcore yaoi anime series.

* * *

Bastard, I thought. Speeding through the forest of Konoha at top speed. I sesnsed his dark chakra from deep within The Village of Leaves. He will pay. Pay for his ignorance and betrayal. I wanted to destroy him, kill him, wipe his very existance from this Earth. It drove me, gave me power.

The urge, the desire to find and kill this man, meant everything. Even if it meant selling my soul. My heart whispered my most desired wish into my ears, my head. "Kill him. "Kill Jinzo." the dark malevolent voice echoed over and over again.

The thought of Jinzo's mutilated corpse made me shiver in perverse pleasure and grin from ear to ear. I wanted to taste his black blood. Taste the crimson-black liquid of the traitor. The front gates of Konoha came into view. I jumped down and stood in front of a huge, burnt, and gaping hole in the Villages gates. "I will come for you Jinzo, and I'll kill you," I called out as I descended into the once Village of Pride, but now Village of Ash and Shame.

It was like a nightmare. I could hear the screams of agony of the ninjas and civillians that were still alive. Everywhere I looked, there were mutilated corpses, twisted in ways unimagined, burned to crisps, to ash. Pools of blood, bodies with blisters and burns that came from the agonizing fires. I controlled my urge to revel in the horror of this twisted wonderland. Suddenly there was a weak, cold, and wet grip on my ankle.

"H-help me," came a tiny and shaky voice. I looked down to see frightened and big tear-filled blue eyes. I could barely make out the blond hair that was soaked with blood. It trailed down his face and onto what looked like whiskers on his face. I looked back into his eyes and sensed a dark, demented, and devious aura. I could sense only one thing.

This kid was the Kyuubi's container. The so-called monster of Konoha. It seemed as if he didn't know that Kyuubi even existed inside of him. I can't do anything to help, I thought. Just leave him to perish and have the same fate as the others of the village. I set my face into an emotionless mask and shook my head. "I'm sorry," I whispered in a monotonous voice. I pried his tiny and weak fingers from my ankle and turned away.

"Aaah!" I hear a wet and pained scream from afar. My eyes widened as I felt Jinzo's dark chakra somewhere near. Sprinting towards Jinzo's evil chakra, I saw his form come into view, standing over the whimpering and cowering form of what seemed to be a frightened child. "Jinzo you Bastard!" Pulling out my katana, I jumped and dove into the oncoming battle with Jinzo.

* * *

Please Review and no flames. Honest criticism is appreciated :).


	2. Chapter 2

I put Flame's part in as you can see. I had to modify it a bit, to be in story form.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Broken and bleeding ninjas were lying around me, begging feebly for mercy. "Mercy you say?" I raised my head and began to smile wickedly. "What's this mercy you speak of?" I asked the wounded ninjas. "This not a word that I know of."

"Slaughter is the only word I know of, for it is of my namesake." Jinzo "The Slaughter-King." I continued. "No, please spare us," shouted the wounded man. "Now die worms!" I screamed. "Ha, Water Style:water sword jutsu!"

I felt the moisture in the air gather rapidly into my palm, and sharpen into a great blade of water." "Cloud-Style Front Beheading!" The soldiers let out a final shriek, as I systematically decapitated them all. I ceased movement as my water sword evaporated away. Their heads slipped off their stumps, smacking the ground with a satisfying thud. Geysers of blood began to pump from their stumps.

Raising my head, I stuck out my hungry tongue, and began to savor the carnage. "Ah, such lovely destruction and mayhem this is." "Truly I've picked a fine day to murder the Hokage, hahaha." I sensed a shaken and uneasy heartbeat, and turned to discover a lost little girl. I began to smile wildly at her as the blood on my teeth glisten against my pearly teeth. She begins to walk backwards frightened, as she shakes with deep fear.

"Come here little one!" "Come to daddy, hahahaha!" I taunt her. "I'll keep you safe, promise, hahahaha!" She shakes her head, crying, as she trips and fall. "Water Style:water sword jut-!"

"Ah!" I stopped. "I sensed a familiar enemy." So, my old friend has stopped by for a little play date, I thought. This will be...fun. Turning around, I see Kyuseishu hovered in mid-air about to strike.

XXXXX

I came down as Jinzo turned around and dodged before I could inflict a blow on him. Jinzo took no time in returning the favor as he threw a couple of shuriken. Deflecting them with my katana, I asked Jinzo. "Ready to die old friend?" "As if I would let you kill me," he replied. "Dying is not an option, he continued.

Jinzo began to sprout huge, black feathered wings. His nails grew into claws and hair grew longer and spikier. "After all, I am a monster and monsters don't die easily." "Isn't that right kyuseishu?" The bird-like Jinzo rasped in a dark voice. "You got that right, I growled as I felt my own transformation begin.

Just as Jinzo's nails, hair, and wings grew. My nails changed into claws, my ears grew pointed, my teeth had gotten sharper, while my eyes changed into a yellowish-golden colour with slits. My hearing became more acute as my senses did too. I let out a deep growl and looked Jinzo in his purple-slitted, bird-like eyes. Putting my katana away into it's holster, "Time for me to get rip off your wings Jinzo, since a bird with no wings is rendered useless anyway and will die." "Yes bring it dog, I plan to break to break your spirit." He replied grinnig.

Dropping into a stance similar to that of the Inazuka clan, I sped at Jinzo raising a clawed hand and struck at my opponent. Jinzo jumped back before he could get the full brunt force of my attack. Black blood began to fall profusely down his face from shallow claw marks I inflicted. Seeing his blood fall excited the beast within me, as I watched him stick out a forked tongue and taste his own blood. "It's still as black as my soul," he called to me aloud. The beast could take it no longer.

* * *

Please Review. Honest criticism is greatly appreciated :).


	3. Chapter 3

I suck at fighting scenes .

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

I let out a deep roar, as I became a blur and sent a barrage of swift kicks and scratches at Jinzo. He seemed shocked before he snapped out of it and launched himself off the ground with his large wings. "Feisty aren't we?" Jinzo taunted. "Less talking, more fighting!" I spat at him.

"Oooh is doggy getting angry?" he continued. "Shut up!" I growled. He kept going and going, getting me riled up. I let my chakra flare and scaled the trees, leaving footprints and jumped at Jinzo once again.

XXXXX

That bitch! I thought. She ruined my beautiful face. But I wasn't gonna let her know that it bothered me. I stuck out my tongue and licked the blood that flowed down my face from the scar she inflicted on me. "It's still as black as my soul," I told her.

She seemed to get excited as she saw my blood, as if she were a child who was getting something she wanted and it was all her own. I grinned and began to taunt her, which seemed to get her pissed. I wanted her to lose control, so I could take the advantage and get rid of her easily. I watched her scale a few trees to get to me since I was hovering. All this talking was getting boring, and Kyuseishu was right. Less talking, more fighting.

This fight is getting serious. I watched as Kyuseishu landed on the ground and create a crater and blow up dust in it's wake. I cringed. This would be challenging. But all the more better, I grinned darkly. I landed on the ground gracefully and pulled myself into a graceful fighting stance, with my wings pointed skyward.

Kyuseishu got into that strange stance again and ran at me. She came in with a punch that was aimed at my face, followed by a knee to the stomach. I grabbed her fist and pushed away her knee with my other hand. "Bad move!" she yelled as she head-butted me. The head-butt did not faze me, as I used the hand that stopped her fist and elbowed her face.

She stumbled back a bit, but recovered quickly with a grunt. She threw another punch and I dodged it, but got a right uppercut. The impact of the blow broke my jaw as I heard a pop. Shit, I thought as I saw it bent out of it's socket and hanging. I flinched as I popped it right back. Getting up, I engaged in combat with Kyuseishu once again.

We traded equally powerful blows. This was getting annoying, I thought. Flashing behind her, I grabbed her arm and bent it behind her and shoved her forward. Before she fell, I flashed right in front of her and sent a blow to her stomach that knocked the wind out of her, as she flew back. Before she landed I jumped up and came down with a powerful underkick. Then puched her down into the ground.

XXXXX

Damn it! I thought. What's wrong with me, I flinched as I struggled to sit up and held my side. I began to cough up a little blood. "Giving up already are we Kyu-chan?" Jinzo taunted. "Shut up." I mumbled to myself.

What are you gonna do Kyuseishu? Give up like Jinzo said, a voice inside my head spoke from out of nowhere. No, I replied. I'm not and I won't. I continued. I want revenge for what he did. I growled mentally.

Because of him, my home is gone, my family, my friends. Well, the voice replied. I can give you power...for a price. it continued. What will it be? I asked.

* * *

Honest criticsm only and review.


	4. Chapter 4

As I said, I suck at fighting scenes

* * *

When the voice told me what it wanted, I became grim. You have a deal. Give me power and I'll let you have "**it**." The voice laughed darkly. Just as it promised with me, I felt immense power surge within me.

And the voice was gone. Just like that. I stood up and howled. My chakra flared once more and went straight through the roof. "Ready for another beating I see," called Jinzo. "This will be your death JInzo," I replied and looked him right in the eye. He flinched and then began to tremble.

He then changed the look on his face into an arrogant one. "Bring it," he sneered. Dropping into my stance, I ran at Jinzo and gave it my all. I sent a barrage of punches, followed by a kick to Jinzo's chest. I could hear breaking bones and grinned. He flew back, but used his wings to not hit the ground. "Earth Style: Rock binding Justu!" I yelled.

The ground began to shake and rumble. Chain-like rocks came out the ground and shot out at Jinzo. He tried to dodge, but got caught. The rock-like chains dragged him down to the ground, till he was kneeling. I walked in front of Jinzo and asked. "Are you ready for Judgement Jinzo!" I yelled.

XXXXX

Damn it, I thought. How could I have not felt that power surge Kyuseishu had. She stood up and looked unfazed. She looked me in the eye and yelled. "This will be your death!" I trembled and flinched at the raw power she had suddenly attained.

She came at me so fast, I was barely able to keep up with her speed. Her powerful hits hurt like hell and I knew I had broken bones. Before I went down, I flew to keep myself from hitting the ground. She performed a Jutsu and rock-like chains flew out the ground. I tried to dodge them, but they kept coming.

The chains had finally gotten a hold of me and dragged me down. Kyuseishu walked and stood in front of me. Killer intent apparent as she was thirsty for my blood to finally spill. She took out a kunai and dragged it harshly across my cheek, which made a deep and jagged cut. She then leaned down and tasted it. She moaned then shivered in sick contempt.

I winced at the pain, then manuevered my wings and hit her. She flew back a bit, but got up and grinned unfazed. I heard flesh ripping and realized she ripped off both my wings. " Aaaaaagh!" I screamed out. "Bitch!" I growled through clenched teeth, breathing hard. Kyuseishu appeared before me. "Goodbye jinzo," she leaned forward and whispered in my ear. I looked down as I felt her hand shoot through my chest and watched as she yanked it out. Everything then went dark.

XXXXX

Finally. I got my revenge, I thought. I slumped down tired and beaten. "Boom!" I flew back as an explosion came from Jinzo's lifeless body. A huge black Phoenix rised from it and screeched. I groaned in pain and covered my ears as they began to bleed. Just as the Phoenix came, it left. I didn't know what the hell just happened, and I don't want to find out either, I thought.

I got up and began to limp away and began to heal myself. Almost out of the village, I heard a quiet whimper. I was done healing myself and I could walk properly. I silently walked towards the sound. It came from behind a pile of rubble. Looking behind it, I found the same kid who had begged me to help him. Apparently he didn't notice I was there at all.

"What is your name," I asked him. He jumped away and cried out. "I won't hurt you, promise." I told him, looking him straight in the eyes. "I-It's N-Naruto," he stuttered. "Well Naruto," let's go. "There's nothing left here." You don't have a home anymore and I don't either." "It'd be stupid to stay any longer." I continued. I changed back into my normal human form, so as not to scare him any longer. He nodded and got up. I began to walk out of the village. "Goodbye Konoha." I heard him whisper." Then he fell silent.

* * *

Review please


End file.
